Repeat That Please?
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: He keeps his face hidden from the one he loves. Riku isn't stupid ya know. i guess i fell in love with you? First Demiku! please r


**A/N: yet again, a new idea struck me out of the middle of I don't know land! So, do you wanna hear the background of this story? Probably not, but I was talking on the phone to my best friend Alex and he was naming off the food he just ate at a restaurant (don't ask) and I totally cut him off and started talking really fast about…well food! And the thing that got me laughing was when he said…**

"…**. What?"**

**Disclaimer: to **_**assume**_** only makes an **_**ass**_** out of **_**u**_** and **_**me.**_

He stalked silently. Blue eyes captured aqua, not giving the least of his hints of surveillance. Silver hair fluttered smoothly through the air as the wind caressed his lightly tanned cheeks. Riku stopped moving, and looked up at the clear wide sky. The sun shone unusually light hearted as huge inviting clouds blew softly, slowly by. Who in all the worlds wouldn't use this opportunity to stop, and…

Breathe.

The green grass felt like silk as the eighteen year old ran his hands through the small field surrounding him. He smiled, silently adoring the tall strong trees and soft fluttering wind. Slowly, he rolled his white sleeves quarter length, and leaned back onto the small hill, resting his weight on his hands behind his head. Kicking off his tennis shoes and socks, he let his tired feet stretch as he lifted his legs in the air and wiggled them around playfully, clearly enjoying his quiet personal time. His smile turned into grinning as he laughed to himself; this world may've not been a Destiny Islands, but in that moment he was a child again. Before the darkness and before the discovery of worlds, it was just him. Then, of course Sora was born, and the two of them busied themselves with infinite amounts of trouble for the 'grown- ups'. By the age of six, both the brunette and he had been pretty close to have broken every bone in their tiny bodies. Climbing trees, battling the other with 'swords', and playful bantering brought them to be known as troublesome and inseparable. Then Kairi had come a few years later which turned their party into a trio. The most they had ever worried about was who was fastest or strongest at a variety of sports and academics. Still grinning, he took a strand of his hair causing it to glisten from the suns rays, and continuously twirled it around his pointer finger, reminiscing on events from the past.

A breath was stolen swiftly.

Demyx blushed furiously and covered a hand over his mouth. How had this _god_ come to land on this world before him? He couldn't contain the squeak that had released from his mouth, and bit down hard on his hand in order for him to stay quiet.

Although Demyx wasn't really the quiet _type._

He smiled softer this time, gazing admiring the scene before him. Although it was quiet and slowly passing by, this moment made Demyx want to join the adolescent.

Perhaps talk to him?

A branch began to break under the man's perch. The blonde grasped the trunk behind him quickly and squeezed his eyes shut, praying that the teen only a few feet away from him hadn't heard. Gripping the tree trunk even tighter, the small branch holding his weight cracked a little more, causing his pulse to race a slightly faster than normal. Demyx mentally groaned, just what he need at a time like this one; He only wanted to contently watch Riku and adore his movements, but here he now about to get caught. His blue eyes opened quickly, scanning the now vacant spot at where the silver headed teen had laid only moments ago. Frantically he searched around, coming to the conclusion that he should leave about now. Expertly leaping down silently branch by branch, he landed on the grassy ground with a soft thud. The blonde leaned his back to the bottom of the trunk instantly, as he lifted the black hood of his cloak up.

"And who might I ask are you…?" A sensual voice lowly whispered in Demyx's ear. 

He stiffened in surprise as his hair stood on end. Swiftly, the musician backed away from the aqua eyed man. The teen looked quite smug, leaning against the tree trunk with his arms crossed and a smirk armed. Capturing his eyes for only a moment more, Demyx bolted. Running as fast has he could in a cloak, his gaze didn't once turn back to see if the other was onto him. Using his swift movement he had obtained over the years of darkness, Riku effortlessly caught up to Demyx and pinned him down. The two of them struggled for dominance for a while until Demyx finally lifted his hood.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" The man lifted his hands up signaling his surrender.

"Who _are_ you?" Again, Riku asked, quirking a single eyebrow in amusement, removing himself from his easy captive.

"Uh, ah… my name's Demyx and I was only resting as you were, n- not that I was watching you or anything because that's just insane- you know the funny thing about this is I _wasn't_ watching you, psht I mean it's kinda weird when someone does, but now I kinda am watching you because you're looking at me really dangerously and I'm kinda surprised you're that fast-" The blonde man stopped talking incessantly when the teen began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You said your name was Demyx eh? You're kinda cute, but weren't you part of the Organization? What are you doing here, uh _not_ watching me?" Riku smirked and continued to chuckle during his interrogation. Demyx only stared into the twinkling oceanic orbs and smiled inward and outwardly. He sighed to himself, making his decision to come clean now or never.

"Wellyeahmyname'sDemyxandiwaspartofnorganizationthirteenbutiquitafterimetyouwellnotreallymetyoubutsawyouonceandithoughtyouwerereallybeautifulsoascreepyasthissoundswheneveryouwereoutinpubliciwouldwatchyouwellatchingmakesmesoundcrazybutmoreiadmiredyoualotbutididn'tmreallymeanforustomeetbutonlyforustoliveintheseperateworldswealreadydidbutiwasthinkingwheneverigotthecouragetocomeandactuallytalktoyouiwantedtogettoknowyoumoreandbefriends…and stuff." The man took a deep breath after the confession as the color returned to his face. Innocently, he stared intently into the other's shocked eyes for any response.

"……..What…?" Riku grinned as he kept his lone eyebrow up.

"I guess…I silently fell in love with you?" Demyx wanted to shrink instantly the words left his mouth. Riku's expression softened as he kept a small smile tinted to his expression. He ran a hand through the blonde's spiky uniquely shaped hair and laughed softly to himself. He leaned in closer, leaving a mere few inches between their faces, and causing a pink blush to play across both their faces. Their soft breathing tickled each other's faces as Demyx pressed his forehead to Riku's playfully.

"You really are cute."

**And there you have it! This is by far the shortest one- shot I've ever made and I'm proud! So if you can please r&r and tell me what you think!**


End file.
